U.S. Pat. No. 4,284,866 discloses a membrane switch of the single pole, double throw type comprising two super-imposed membrane switches that are closed when pressure is applied to the surface of one of the switches. The switch contacts are connected to each other in a manner which provides a single pole double throw switch. Additionally, the switch is constructed such that the switch contacts are sequentially closed in accordance with a predetermined closing sequence.
There are many circumstances where it is desirable to have membrane switches of the single pole, double throw type or related types and to provide for sequential closing of the switch contacts in order to achieve the desired result and performance in the circuits controlled by the switch. The present invention is directed to the achievement of a membrane switch having multiple switch contacts and which, upon actuation, is closed in accordance with a predetermined and predictable closing sequence. The present invention is also directed to the achievement of a switch of simplified construction which can be used as one switch on a keyboard or as an individual switch on any type of equipment for which a switch might be needed.
The invention comprises a switch of the type having an insulating substrate, a plurality of metallized switch contact on the substrate which are adjacent to each other, and a flexible sheet extending parallel to, and spaced from, one surface of the substrate. The sheet has an opposed surface which is opposed to the one surface of the substrate and has a commoning conductor on the opposed surface so that upon flexure of the sheet towards the one surface and upon engagement of the commoning conductor with the switch contacts, the switch contacts are electrically commoned. A switch in accordance with the invention is characterized in that the first surface of the substrate has first, second, and third switch contacts thereon. The flexible sheet has first and second contact projection extending from the opposed surface thereof towards the first surface of the substrate. The first contact projection is against, and is in electrical contact with, the first switch contact. The second contact projection is spaced from and in opposed relationship to the second switch contact. The commoning conductor extends over the apices of the contact projections. The flexible sheet has a pair of supporting projections extending from the opposed surface which have apices that are against the first surface of the substrate at locations spaced from the first, second, and third switch contacts. Upon application of a switch closing force to the flexible sheet at a location opposed to, and in alignment with, the third switch contact, the portion of the commoning conductor on the second contact projection is moved against the second switch contact. Thereafter, the portion of the commoning conductor which is opposed to the third switch contact is moved against the third switch contact.
In accordance with further embodiments of the invention, the flexible sheet is an insulating film and the commoning conductor comprises a metallized band on the opposed surface of the film. The third switch contact on the one surface of the substrate is between the first and second switch contacts and the flexible sheet has an outwardly formed resiliently deformable dome in alignment with the third switch contact. In accordance with further embodiments of the invention, the substrate comprises a circuit board which extends parallel to a panel member. The panel member has an opening thereon in alignment with the switch. In accordance with a still further embodiment, the switch has a switch housing mounted in the opening in the panel and the housing has a wall portion which extends transversely of the panel. The flexible sheet has marginal portions which are supported by the wall portion of the housing. In accordance with further embodiments, the housing has a switch actuator therein which is movable towards the dome to close the switch, the actuator comprising a switch button.